polysitonfandomcom-20200215-history
Stingray
Stingrays are light hover vehicles designed and employed by the Posterity of The Sentinels in the Second Lampardian War. History Successor of the previous Termite Tank, Stingray continues the concept of all-terrain mobile attacker. The hover engine of the Termite Tank was strong enough to give them amphibious capabilities, but not strong enough to allow them to cover rough terrains. While this wasn't an issue in the relatively flat terrains of southern Megale Patris, this weakness proved to be more of an issue as rougher terrains of eastern Megale Patris rendered the Termite Tanks hamstrung. This replacement lightened the chassis and made them taller to strengthen the hover engine, allowing them to cross rough terrains and even fly short distances. The Stingray also replaces the rapid-fire plasma autocannons of the Termite Tank for a modular turret, with the twin kinetic autocannon as the standard weapon. Description Lagikos Exegetes These are our allies' principal attack vehicle. While they are poorly armored, these vehicles are among the most mobile of all vehicles, perhaps rivalling our hovercycles. They also pack a decent punch: while their default firepower is not strong enough to pierce heavy armor, they may purchase upgrades to adjust to the enemy army composition. Posterity Mentis The Stingray is among the most valuable weapons in our arsenal. They are fast, mobile, and effective at raiding enemy positions. Their autocannons will give them an edge against heavy infantry and light vehicles, but they may switch to rockets if infantry and aircrafts become the primary threats, or railguns if they start to field heavy vehicles. Infantid Smartsmith These things, called Stingrays or Stringrays or something, are among the weirdest of the shiny cars that the bad guys have. These cars can fly for some reason, and can move through water. Why is it that they get all the cool things? Imperial Empeirios The natives' allies field a hover vehicle dubbed Stingray. Fast raider units effective against any units as their equipment dictate, these hover vehicles are among the principal early threats that the fellow Terrans of Polysiton will offer. They are fast, maneuverable, and unpredictable, able to traverse nearly all terrain with good efficiency. Rough terrain with tall obstacles such as dense forests or steep hills are exceptions, although these can circumvent those obstacles through jumpjets. Libertarian Adviser The allies of the collectivists have a strong mobile unit in the form of the Stingray. While it doesn't have the all-around strategic mobility of our own Minutemen given the lack of all-time flight, they are much more deadly. While Minutemen are armed by default with only machine guns, making them ineffective against all but lighter infantry, these units are by default effective even against lighter vehicles, and with different armaments, become efficient swift tank hunters as well. These cost quite a bit and are not durable, so dealing damage to these units will allow the free market a step towards liberating Polysiton from evils of collectivism. In Game Ε.Α.Β.Ε: Commoners' Legion Stingrays serve as Posterity's primary strike unit and guerilla unit. Stingrays are hovering units, so they suffer no movement penalty from harsh terrain as long as it's flat, and can cross water. However, as hover units, it suffers a greater penalty from moving up the slope, and suffers the same penalty for moving down a slope, unlike most vehicles. This however can be compensated by having jump boosters fitted from the Machine Shop. Stingray's basic weapon is particularly deadly against infantry, and are also effective against heavy infantry and light vehicles. However, its firepower is significantly blunted by heavy armor, against which Stingrays can adapt to by replacing it for Rockets or Railgun. Rockets are all-round weapons: while its reduced rate of fire makes it somewhat less deadly against infantry and heavy infantry, its splash damage and increased damage to vehicles make up for it. Railguns are the weapon of choice against the heaviest vehicles, but it is rendered of significantly limited use against even small squads of infantry with anti-vehicle weapons, and the weapon cannot be fired on the move, as well as it being forced to turn towards the target to fire. Stingrays are not particularly durable: its exotic hover technology is easily damaged, and it is somewhat easy to put a Stingray out of operation for some time. It also sports thin armor to allow the vehicle to be light enough to be handled by the hover jets, meaning Stingrays must rely on speed and range to survive. While Stingrays are fairly fast, conventional light vehicles using wheels are faster on flat, normal terrain, and this discrepancy is greater on the roads, but Stingrays often have the upper hand on rough terrain such as mud, shallow water, or fords. Category:Posterity Military